


Run For My Money || Flash

by fire_breather_18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_breather_18/pseuds/fire_breather_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter Dane was no normal girl to Starling City. Of course, no one actually knew that. They had known her as Arrow's secondhand-man and vigilante #2 of the city. Her title was 'Black Bat' because of the trail of body's she used to leave behind with smashed in heads from her weapon of choice, a bat, and from a secret everyone thought was just very advanced technology. But that all changed when one night everything collapsed around her, and she packed up. She said goodbye to her team that she knew she'd miss so much and moved to Central City.</p>
<p>And that's where she meets Barry Allen. And Barry Allen is no normal guy to Central City. Who definitely gives her a run for her money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carter sat on her dark green couch in her new apartment, with a bowl of soup in one hand and a bowl of ice cream, chilling her legs, on her lap. She grabbed the remote from the dark stained coffee table flicked on the T.V. for the news.

_See, this isn't so bad,_ she thought, _I'll be fine._

Her eyes started to water and she quickly switched the soup to the ice cream and ate a large spoonful. She relaxed a bit and tried focusing on the news. The only reason she turned on the news in the first place is because of the new Particle Accelerator is being turned on. She wasn't that interested, but it was a nice distraction from being away from her home.

Her home. Now, it's just a place. An old, full of bad memories, and gruesome place. A place where she didn't want to think about as good because she knew she would scurry back to the team like a mole scurries into his burrow after being spotted. Because even though she has done very bad things and has gone through such traumatic events, she would go back to her real friends- Felicity, Oliver, and Diggle- in a heartbeat.

Abruptly, a bright flashed through her window, blinding her. Scrambling, she dropped her ice cream and soup onto the wooden floor, trying to reach the window curtains. She heard the reporters screaming on T.V. that the Particle Accelerator exploded. With her heart thudding against her chest, she slammed the curtains shut just as something that felt like a lightning bolt pierce through her stomach. The glass shattering around her, she was thrown back and through a wall into the kitchen. Her head slammed into the fridge and the rest of her body pummeled into the stove. Her vision pulsed in and out with haziness until she couldn't see anything except the welcoming darkness.

 


	2. Chapter Two: Sneaking Out is Easy When You are Modified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the events in the show won't be the show more than not. and anything that did happen in show belongs to the the CW, along with characters and setting. the only thing that is mine is the characters I created and plots I had made. thank you)

_Open up eyes. C'mon, it's been a week_ , Carter thought to herself. She couldn't seem to get her eyes open. It had been like this for a week and she still couldn't wake up. Her hands were constantly hot, but her head was always cold. It felt as if her body was taking in something new or adjusting to it. A modification.  
  
She felt dust by her hands and wanted to just sweep it away, but she couldn’t open her eyes let alone move her hands. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly where she was and she just wished her eyes would open. It has been long enough to her.  
  
“Eight months and three weeks and nothing has changed. I don’t think they are waking up, Cisco,” A female voice said.  
  
_Eight months? Three weeks? How can it be that long?_ Carter thought to herself.  
  
“Don’t be such a downer. They’ll wake up,” A male voice said. Their voices came to whispers and Carter couldn’t hear them talking anymore.  
  
She forced herself to pry her eyes open, and no sooner then she saw the brightness, a guy was standing above her with a huge grin. She sat up with a start, her heart thudding once again. Even though she had been through past experiences like this, she never ceased to be a nervous wreck in these situations.  
  
“She’s awake! Caitlin!” the guy yelled.  
  
“Who are you? Where am I?” She croaked, her throat dry.  
  
“I’m Cisco. That’s Caitlin. You are in S.T.A.R. Labs. You were hit when the Particle Accelerator exploded! You’ve been asleep for eight months and three weeks,” Cisco said. Carter let herself relax, hearing the friendliness in his voice and knowing somehow that he wasn’t going to hurt her.  
  
“Cisco! You can’t tell someone something like that as soon as they wake up,” Caitlin scolded and added, “I just need to take your vitals and then we will leave you be.”  
  
Carter didn’t feel the same warmth she felt from Cisco when Caitlin talked. As if Caitlin was closed off and frigid. She was good at reading people and she hung out with Oliver probably way more than one human being could stand. But, she let Caitlin do her thing without any fights.  
  
Caitlin finished and gave her a forced smile, dragging a waving Cisco out of the room with her. Carter gave a small smile back before letting herself examine the whole room and seeing basic hospital things. She got startled as she saw another lump in the bed next to her.  
  
Carter froze, she was scared. Over eight months in a coma. How was her team back in Starling? She was supposed to visit them as soon as she could handle going back.  
  
Standing up on wobbly legs, swearing she looked like Bambi, she leaned over to see another guy asleep. Like she was just ten minutes ago. She wondered if he was going through the same battle of getting his eyes open.  
  
_I have to go_ , Carter reminded herself then added, _too bad I didn’t get to meet you. You’re fine as hell, but I must go_.  
She moved to the little table beside her bed and saw her sleek black phone and a folded pair of clothes. Underneath the table were a pair of black high top converse, what she had been wearing before she had been struck if she remembers correctly. On the table were black jeans, white shirt, and a S.T.A.R. Lab sweatshirt. She changed quickly. Her phone was dead and she could not wait to get back to charge it from her apartment.  
  
As she thought of her home, two things came to mind. One, how was she going to get out of here. Two, what was even left of her home after she was thrown through a wall. She remembered the night pretty clearly.  
  
She thought of flying through the ceiling, but then remembered that then they would know she could fly and it would leave a huge hole in the ceiling. Then came memories from Starling City. She had been able to fly her whole life because of her parents. It had been something she had to keep a secret for years. But then, Oliver found her and she became his sidekick.  
  
Shaking her head to clear everything, she felt her hands start to heat up. She placed her hands on the cool rail of the bed, when it started melting away.  
  
_This is new_ , Carter thought. She had only ever been able to fly her whole life, but never have hands that melt stuff. When the railing started to catch on fire she stepped away, breathing heavily. Her breath reached the railing and soon the railing was just a pile of dust on the floor.  
  
The door stood close to her bed, without thinking, she walked towards it and placed her hands on the doorknob. They melted away and she slipped open the door. She looked around before slipping out. She saw a red exit sign and gray double doors. She flew over to them, to go faster, and tried opening them.  
  
Once again, she melted the doorknobs. She wondered if it was so easy for her because she had to deal with a new power before. The light blinded her for a second, before she took off into the sky and headed towards her apartment as she peered down at the city through the clouds.


End file.
